Taking Sides
by Ryoku-Fears-Flying
Summary: After meeting Dex and finding out her intentions against her own human race, Zim decides it's time to form an aliance, let's just say Dib isn't so happy about it. It's a subtle ZimXOC; set in high school.


So, I've been watching Invader Zim as it is on Nicktoons for this month only, in commemoration on this limited time offer, I have created this fanfic, I was surfing for pictures and found one of Zim, Gir, an OC, and Dib; and thus was born this work of art!

----

It had been seven years since Zim had landed on earth and started School in order to learn more about these _filthy_ humans. He was now a junior in high school and despite everyone else maturing with age, his enemy Dib remained firm on the idea he was an alien. Throughout the years it seemed every idea he came up with to take over this _pathetic _planet and its stupid humans had either failed on its own, or the Dib worm had found a way to conquer his ever so _brilliant _plans.

He was honestly starting to get impatient with his own failure, wasting his time in class drawing out ways to rid him of these pesky humans, yet nothing he could come up with was good enough. He was starting to let his grades slip; he was failing, not only at being an Invader, but at trying to blend in with these putrid life forms, and it was causing him to earn some unwanted attention, from the Dib worm, teachers, and other students who had curiously sneaked a peak at his drawings, only to be rewarded with a smack on the head.

He currently stood in front of Mr. Bitters, who was Ms. Bitter's younger, crueler brother, not listening to a word coming out of his mouth and spacing out instead. He had been called out to stay after class, and by the look on the Dib worm's face when he was informed, it was to talk about his grades.

"Zim? Are you even listening?" Mr. Bitters called his attention for the fourth time in the last five minutes, "I mean, I didn't understand a thing you wrote in all your other work -you write in a different language for crying out loud- but at least you did your work. "

"So?" Zim answered shortly, he wasn't interested in the humans stupid, pitiful teachings, they were of no interest to him.

"I'm forcing you to join a study group, ungrateful brat." The teacher responded, speaking under his breath at the end.

"WHAAAAT?!" Zim yelled at him, pointing an accusing finger at him, "How dare you force – THE GREAT ZIM- to do _anything_?!"

The teacher looked back at him with no emotion, "The great Zim is going to repeat the year if he fails this class." He deadpanned.

Zim was silent for a while, he couldn't stand the thought of staying in this decaying High Skool for more that was required by the stupid human laws, "What do I have to do?" he replied in a subtle voice.

----

"Ha! So you were forced to stay for a study group?" after a couple days of being told to wait, Zim was finally informed as to what study group he would be in, and where they would meet. So here he was now, being followed by Dib into the library where he was to _study _with more humans.

"Leave me alone, Dib-worm." He repeated himself for what seemed like the millionth time on the way here, "Go home, you have no need to follow me."

"That's where you're wrong, Zim!" Dib smirked victoriously, as they opened the doors to the library and stepped inside "I'm in the study group you were assigned to." This earned a wide-eyed stare from Zim.

"NOOOOO!" Zim yelled to the skies, and was shushed by the librarian, earning her a death glare from him, "You mean I have to put up with your abnormally large head _after_ the stupid school hours?!"

Dib's smirk was enough of an answer; they continued to walk in silence toward a back corner of the library littered with books which were stacked high in piles. They looked toward each other with questioning glances and shrugged at themselves.

"That's weird," Dib started, "There's supposed to be another person here."

"Yes," Zim agreed, "I was informed there was another filthy human here as well."

"HEY! I take baths you know!" a female voice originated from somewhere the massive overload of books and a pile stacked with mostly Biology books moved aside to reveal half of a girl on her hands and knees. She smiled at the sight of them and raised the hand in a mock military salute, "Hi there, I'm Dex."

Zim and Dib stood there for a moment of silence, taking in her appearance; she wore a plain white button down shirt, with a simple necklace dangling from her neck, the thin chain held a silver dragonfly matching the clip holding some of her shaggy brown hair up, the rest of it however littered her face and almost covered her multi pierced ears.

"Hi, I'm Dib; this is Zim, he's an alien." He said in a simple manner with a welcoming smile on his face.

"….Okay!" he replied cheekily, "would you like to come into my makeshift cave?"

"Sure, why not?" Dib shrugged and bent down to be able to fit through the small opening, Dex moved aside and after Dib had gone through she poked her head out again to call out Zim.

"Aren't you coming?" she questioned, and Zim made a face at her general friendliness, "I don't bite you know; besides, if you don't you're going to have to repeat the year again." She spoke with a defiant smirk, almost challenging the Irken to enter at his own peril.

He took the unspoken challenge and found himself going into the so called _cave_. Once inside, he found a place where the wall- which was originally part of the library- was littered with physics equations, scientific names, notations and theories beyond his wildest imaginations. There were even more piles of books inside and the Dib worm was sitting in the corner reading over one of the many notebooks in the corner next to what he assumed was the human female's backpack.

"This is INCREDIBLE!" Dib looked up from his reading to look at Dex with admiration in his eyes, "I can't believe it! You've come up with a theory on how to cure the common cold?!"

Dex only blushed in response, barley being able to squeak out an audible, "Yes."

"You're a genius!" he exclaimed and went on the read her notes.

"Hm," Zim, being the curious little Irken he is, moved toward the stack and read the tittles atop every book.

_Physics_

_Biology_

_Lyrics_

_Human Anatomy _

_Pathophysiology _

_Forensics_

_Forensic Pathology_

_Secret Plans __PRIVATE_

This last tittle greatly interested Zim, and while Dex was off next to Dib explaining her cure for the common cold, he grabbed the notebook and hid it behind the closest book he could find, opening it with such great enthusiasm, just wanting to know what was so _private _about her _Secret Plans._

Seriously, don't read this.

_What a useless first page, _thought Zim turning to pass a couple warnings before finally getting to page holding information worth looking at.

Plans for taking over the world

Start the next world wide war [Chapter 1]

Operation: Sever the Head [Chapter 3]

One word: diseases [Chapter 4]

Mind control [Chapter 2]

_These are pretty good ideas,_ Zim thought, burying himself deeper within the book, _I MUST read on! _he turned to a tab that read Chapter 3.

Operation: Sever the Head

Sever the Head of the Snake

There was once a great saying: "Sever the head of the snake and the rest will undoubtedly perish."

Surly if Mr. President-Man was murdered, the human population would panic, causing mass mayhem, they will be the cause of their own fate as they scramble to try and find out what to do without their leader's guidance. The foolish military leaders would launch a full scale war against any suspects, releasing nuclear weapons, exploding entire COUNTRIES, and-

"Having fun Zim?" a voice startled him as he closed the book to prevent his snooping from being discovered, he turned around to find Dex sitting in front of him.

"Yes, this….book is very interesting." He replied, wondering why she had interrupted his reading.

She smirked at his excuse, glancing back at the book in his hands, "Really? I didn't know aliens can read upside down." He said in a simple tone.

"WHAT?! Have you been listening to that Dib worm?!" Zim started to get defensive, "Nonsense! I am human, I'm as human as they come."

"That still doesn't explain why you're reading backwards."

"Um, I was simply….CONFIRMING! Yes, I was confirming my superior reading skills!" he exclaimed triumphantly, smirking at Dex's questioning look.

"Give me my book, Zim."

"I know not of which book you speak!"

"The one you're hiding behind that book." He said a-matter-of-factly.

"Hm, perhaps you are not as stupid as you seem, human." He handed her the book and she placed it in her backpack, closing it and making sure to keep it away from Zim. She crawled back over to Dib as he asked her more questions on other theories scribbled in the notebook he read.

----

"It's starting to get late," Dib began, and he yawned, confirming his statement, "I'm going to head home," he informed his fellow study buddies. [1]

"Okay, have a safe trip." Dex cheerily said her farewells, and Zim just glared in Dib's direction.

"I hope you get eaten on the way." He said, going back to the book on astrophysics he was currently reading.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with _him_ here?" Dib said, glaring at Zim's green figure.

"Of course I will," Dex replied, glancing at Zim's harmless persona, "I'm sure he's not the type on alien to eat people alive or something." She giggled.

Dib smiled warmly, appreciating her acknowledgement of Zim's alien-likeness; he bent down and crawled through the makeshift hole that served as a door into the cavern, and left.

"It's about time he left!" Zim exclaimed, "Stupid Dib worm; Now, I have to ask you, what's with the plans in the book?!"

Dex smiled in his general direction, never removing her eyes from the notebook she hid in a book on pathophysiology, the notebook she had found Zim reading before. "Zim, they're exactly what they seem like they are, plans to take over the world."

"But why?" Zim persisted, "You're human….right?"

"Of course I am!" he said, looking at him, "I just, I don't know, think it would be cool to obliterate the human race."

Zim was silent for a bit, _another wants to rid themselves of the humans? _ He thought, _sure, she is a human, but there's something about her; she is smarter than most, perhaps more so than the Dib worm. She could be of some use to me. _

"I wish to purpose an agreement," he began; "to work together to ruin the pathetic humans!" he declared the ending, rising up and hitting himself with the low ceiling.

"Okay, but in exchange for my ideas, you have to show _me _something." She bargained.

"Hm," Zim mused, if she was to be his ally, then they would be experimenting in his base quite a bit, might as well show it to her now, "very well, I will show you my secret base!"

---

"I _refuse_ to flush myself down a toilet."

The pair was currently standing in Zim's kitchen, with him urging her to step inside the toilet and pull the rope to flush her into the secret lab.

"It's the only way into the lab," he lied.

"Master!!!" a cry came from behind them and they turned around to find a little green dog looking at them, and advancing; "Why did you lock my in the closet?!" he cried.

"Because Gir," Zim explained as the little dog took down his hood, reveling his robotic nature, "you wouldn't stop bothering me about the tacos."

"AW!" he heard the female beside him exclaim, "He's so adorable!" she picked him up and hugged him, with Gir snuggling into her.

"I like pretty lady." He said contently.

Zim looked on, an adoring look on his face, perhaps this treaty with this human was to go farther than he expected.

---

"WHAT?!"

They were once again at the library only this time sitting in a table with one or two books around them, the cave had long since been taken down by the librarian. Dex sat beside Dib, and Zim sat in front of the two.

"You're on his side?!" Dib was currently facing Dex as Zim had unveiled the news of their pact to him, just to spite him.

"Yeah, that's what a pact means, Dib." Dex replied in an obvious tone.

"You're going against your own people!?" he received only a nod in response, "b-but why?"

"I don't know;" Dex replied nonchalantly, "I just think it would be cool."

"I-I can't even begin to understand! You're such a brilliant scientist and you're going to waste it helping an alien?!"

"Face it Dib worm," Dex felt a pair of arms wrap protectively around her shoulders and the origin of the voice rested his chin against the top of her head, "I've gotten one of your own against you."

"It doesn't mean we can't be friends," Dex spoke to Dib, almost making it sound as if they were breaking up, "I mean, I'll still share my notes with you and everything," she felt Zim's arms stiffen up a little, " just not the ones that'll interfere with our mission." Zim's arm's relaxed once more, and she felt him smile from his position above her head.

"He's going to end up betraying you." Dib stated, getting up from him chair and walking away a bit before turning back, "When he does, he'll throw you away like some used up rag. When you finally decide to fight for your _own_ race, I'll be in need of assistance." He walked away, leaving the subtle job offer hanging.

"_Filthy _human," Zim spoke, "as if I would betray you." He finished, removing himself from her and motioning for them to go, "Come, we must go off and experiment." He smiled, taking her hand in his and leading the way back to his secret base.

_This is the beginning of a beautifully maniacal relationship._

_O __o

---

Ah, it isn't strait out ZimXOC, but you can pretty much tell. I like it, and as for the [1] thing, it's about how I _do_ realized that "study buddies" is a dorky term, but I couldn't really think of something else, so I kind of just had to settle with that. I love reviews, they make my day. ^_^


End file.
